Secret Demon
by Summer's Pride
Summary: Bella has been keeping a secret from all the Cullens. Is she really sweet, innocent, Isabella Swan? Or is she something more? Something more dangerous? And what else is she? Bella's past catches up to her when a few new students arrive at Forks. Watch as everything around Bella slowly changes and the hunter becomes the hunted.


Isabella Swan looked around the cafeteria of the small high school in Forks, Washington her facial expression remained calm as she suppressed a smirk. The air around her was deviously sinful, and she enjoyed every second of it. Desire creped in from every angle to her senses, it was a homey feeling really. Her eyes glazed over to a fellow 'classmate', he was seated in the corner on his own everything about him oozed innocence but she could tell what he really was. Greed, power , desire and lust all hid behind his mask, it was quiet obvious to her that he wanted something; it was something only she could provide him with but after all everything she could do came with a heavy price.

Her thoughts came back to reality as she sighed lowly, it would be truly impossible to actually make a contract with the boy let alone anyone at the moment. She was bound to someone right now; sure it was in no way a terrible contract after all he acted as a marvelous father figure to her. Bella could hardly even remember her own father anymore, so in a way it was nice to have that kind of figure in her life. It was such a shame however that one day their contract would end and she would consume his soul. The time should be coming soon since she had now been in the contract for over a decade, this was unheard of for her kind. They were generally used to have a new contract every three to five years. It would be more difficult for her to take his soul then all the others but she supposed that was called for and her own fault. The woman had become more attached to this one then any of her others, that was her own downfall.

Snapping out of her musings Bella looked around the room, the neutral expression on her face gave nothing away. But she realized she needed to more careful now, this had been the second time today something along these lines had happened. Her eyes glanced over at the Adonis figure that was her boyfriend, another sigh lingered at her lips but she held it in. Bella was well aware that she really didn't actually love him, sure she played the part, and acted up but in the end it was still just acting to her. She was quite the actress; an image of one of her favorite actors crossed her mind.

Bella found herself smiling at the memory of the flamboyant Shinigani, honestly she really missed Grell sometimes. Together they had made quite a duo, always pulling pranks on others and causing problems for whomever they felt deserved them. When they were together they were quite feared because of how they were and what they would and could do.

Edward looked over at her and smiled, she had to repress a groan as she smiled back at him. He picked up her hand and he began to trance small circles onto her skin, this action made her sick. She leaned into him, to keep up the act. How hateful it was really, to have to play a sweet innocent little human girl who really had no personality whatsoever. This was unfair, and cruel she was a heartless, vicious demon who had no problem killing innocent people; all in all this was boring and so tiresome to her nature. It was decided the first thing that she would do after her contract ended would be to destroy this form. Her form had been required for the contract, this forms personality was nothing like herself she couldn't wait to be rid of it.

Now Bella knew that after her contract ended and she consumed Charlie's soul she'd have to stick around for a few weeks to make it appear less suspicious but then she'd soon disappear. A plan began forming in her mind, yes oh yes it be so simple and it was perfect. Maybe after this all ended she'd go and visit her old friend Sebastian or Grell. Yes that would be the life, she could disappear and be herself again and rid of this pathetic mortal's body. Really killing Bella Swan after this was all over; oh it would be a blast. A month after Charlie's final finale she would vanish, leaving nothing to trace her by no note, no anything. Edward would surely follow after her to find his 'mate' but her trail would be long gone and this body destroyed by the time he caught her. How silly was it that he assumed she was his mate. Vampires and Demons could never be together, that is a world where only dreams exist and reality is a fantasy.

Someone spoke it drew her from her thoughts. "Have you heard?" Her ears trained in on the source of the question, it was a small perky blonde who spoke. Whomever she spoke urged her to continue because she spoke again. Bella did always love the gossip that flew around this school.

"That we're getting two new students and a new teacher tomorrow?" The blonde girl inquired.

"It's it awesome?! We haven't had a new student since Bella showed up." The brunette girl exclaimed merrily.

"Isn't a little odd though, that there showing up this close to graduation. I mean I heard one is a senior." Another one of the girls said, she was loud and the whole room turned to give her a look but she was to oblivious to actually noticed the hostility.

"I know that doesn't make a lot of sense, but I heard the other one is going to be a junior." Another chimed in, Bellow rolled her eyes at their pety gossip.

The girls continued to go about how they heard the new people would be from London, and how they hoped they were well endow in the monetary area because really that's all that matters. Bella stopped listening when their conversation turned and they started chatting about what happed on FaceBook last night and the newest article of clothing. She replayed the conversation again in her head and wondered what the new teacher was going to teach. Soon after she remembered that the previous History teacher recently turned eighty and he retired so they for the last few weeks had been taught by subs. So apparently a new teacher had been located and they were bringing two students with them. This could actually be excited she realized, it was the first time she'd felt any form of excitement in the last century. Oh this could be fun.

Alice, who had been speaking nonstop for the last five minute suddenly stopped in her tracks. Jasper looked over toward her with concern as he realized she was having a vision. The look upon the petit ebony haired vampire girl's face drew some concern in from the others sitting at the table. Evan Bella who usually didn't really feel concerned for others was slightly. It was probably more wondering on Bella's part then concern, but she had this feeling that whatever her vision was it had something to do with the new students.

"There's something off about the new students." Alice mumbled so only her family could hear her. "They show up in my vision but they're blurry, I can only really make out an outline of them as well. The new teacher is just the same. It's like something is blocking them from being seen." She finished.

Bella thought this over; there were only three beings that could avoid supernatural powers like that. Angels, Demons and Shinigami, that was it. If these new people did not show up in Alice's visions then they would be safe from Edward's mind reading as well. The only reason Alice ever saw Bella in her visions is because the demon had allowed her to. All supernatural creatures like her had a natural affinity for deflecting such abilities.

This could only mean one thing, the new students and teacher were some sort of supernatural creature. She sighed. If they were angels, she be dead on first sight. No questions would be asked, nothing she'd be dead and it would date back to the very beginning. Angels and Demons would never see eye to eye, it is impossible. If it were another demon there could potentially be an issue since many wanted her dead, or wanted to use her for her special abilities. Bella did know that if it was the Shinigami that they would leave her alone and that she'd be fine. As long as she didn't interfere with the souls they were personally collecting than she was in the clear. They wouldn't kill her on sight, she was safe from them. And the fact that she held a special arrangement with the Shinigami was a big key really.

The day ahead, well, yes it would be such an anticipated event.

_Hello everyone! This is Summer, I have adopted this story from dwhammy and will be rewriting it and continuing it for everyone's enjoyment. I hope everyone has enjoyed my first adaption, please leave me a comment/review and tell me what you think._

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or Twilight, and I have simply adopted this story and idea._

_Sincerely,_

_Summer…_


End file.
